Hello, I'm Your Cousin
by Green-Eyes-In-The-Forest
Summary: Elaina Carter had lived with her grandparents for nine years after her parents died when finally she moves in with her aunt in California. After meeting her two cousins and their three best friends, could love bloom?
1. Leaving Home

_"Make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and break away"_

Elaina Carter's mother had whispered to her each night as she tucked her in.

_"Do what it takes, 'till you touch the sky"_

Her father had told her these words each morning

This was all before the devastating fire that struck, causing Elaina to move to Michigan to love with her _**grandparents**_. Elaina had never called them that though.

Even in her young seven year old mind, Elaina knew that a grandparent was someone that loved you un-conditionally. Someone that you could go to when all- else fails. Someone that told you silly stories about your parents at a young age, or what things were like "back in the days". Elaina knew that these people, Joan and Robert, weren't anything like that.

Elaina knew that Joan and Robert were cruel and brittle people. Who came home late night to eat the food that she has freshly prepared, to their liking. Quickly followed by them trudging on to the back porch to smoke and complain about their factory jobs.

Over the years though, Elaina has adjusted. Now sixteen years old, she was used to the routine.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

"Elaina! Get out here!" Joan yelled, even across the house, Elaina cringed. Entering the living room, Elaina noticed Joan holding out the home phone to her. As she approached Joan, the over powering aroma of cigarette smoke filled Elaina's nose.

"Who is it?" Elaina asked "You think I know?" Joan snapped. Elaina's fingers lightly grasped the phone and Joan stomped out the back door.

"Hello?" Elaina questioned, bringing the phone to her ear. "Elaina?" a woman asked "Yes" Elaina slowly replied. "You don't know who this is, do you?" the woman asked "No I don't" Elaina shook her head, even though she knew the woman couldn't see her.

There was a quick pause and the woman took a deep breath. "Elaina, my name is Kimberly Knight. I'm your aunt." the woman spoke softly and seemed to hold her breath after finishing her sentence. "Excuse me?" Elaina squinted "Sweetheart I know you probably don't remember me. You _**do **_remember when you lived in Minnesota though, right?" she asked.

Truth is, Elaina barely remembered living in Minnesota.

She remembered small bits and pieces. Warm words from her mother, encouraging words from her father, her father teaching her to ride her bike, and her mother gently singing as she taught her to cook.

"I remember living there, yes" Elaina replied "Wonderful!" the woman exclaimed.

A knock rang out through the silent house. "Excuse me for a minute, someone's at the door" Elaina began to put the one down when Kimberly stopped her "Wait! I know who's at the door. It's your legal manager. Regarding your living arrangement. When he leaves, please call me". Elaina pondered the thought for a minute and brought the phone back to her ear "Okay".

The phone clicked off and Elaina walked to the door where sure enough was Eddie Brant, her legal manager.

"Eddie! Hi!" Elaina smiled. Eddie returned a small grin, meaning that he was here on simply buisiness, not a check up on the teen's conditions. "What's going on?" Elaina asked. Eddie called Joan and Robert in from the porch in to the living room where he sat across from them and Elaina remained standing.

"I'm here to discuss the future where- abouts of Elaina." Eddie began "What about her?" Robert spat. "I've recently come in to contact with Elaina's aunt Kimberly, who currently lives in California and wishes to have custody of Elaina." Eddie explained.

Joan and Robert's eyes widened in exitement as they shared quick glances as Elaina stared with wide eyes at Eddie hoping that he would continue.

"What do you think about that?" Eddie asked Joan and Robert "That's a wonderful idea!" Robert exclaimed, jumping from his seat. Joan quickly nodded and a look of shock came across Eddie's face.

"Really?" Eddie asked "Of course!" Robert nodded, next Eddie turned to Elaina. "What do you think Elaina?" he asked, she thought for a quick minute and nodded "Sounds good".

Eddie began to pull stacks of paper out of his briefcase and sliding them across the table to Joan and Robert. After three tall stacks, Eddie brought his attention towards Elaina. "Elaina, you only need to sign twice on those papers. In the meantime, why don't you start to pack your suitcases. I assume it'll take a while to pack everything from your room considering you will be permanently living with your aunt. I'll be here at 4 a.m tomorrow to pick you up. Your flight leaves at 5 thirty." Eddie explained, she nodded and quickly ran to her room.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ...

After four hours, all of Elaina's belongings were packed in to two suitcases, one duffel bag, one back pack, and a small box for a snowglobe given to her from her parents only a month before the fire.

Before leaving Eddie had made sure to have Elaina sign her name, giving consent to live with her aunt, and assure her he would return the following morning.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

Elaina rolled over in her small bed as her phone began to vibrate. Looking up at the clock, her eyes widened in exitement. _**3:32 a.m. **_"I'm leaving" she breathed out.

Being as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake Robert and Joan across the hall, Elaina crept out of bed and to her bathroom. Elaina brushed her teeth and straightened her ash blonde hair.

The night before, Elaina had laid out her clothes. A pair of faded skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, cherry red Vans, a black beanie, and black and red gell bracelets.

Elaina smiled at herself in the mirror and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eye. She checked the clock one more time. _**3:56**_. "Yes!" Elaina whispered as she grabbed her two suitcases and slung her back pack over her shoulder.

Once having all of her belongings on the porch, Elaina sat down on a suitcase and began to wait for Eddie.

As promised, Eddie pulled in to the driveway at exactly four a.m. "Eddie!" Elaina smiled "Are you ready?" Eddie asked, Elaina eagerly smiled and nodded her head. "You already say goodbye to your grandparents?" Eddie asked "No" Elaina mumbled "Elaina." Eddie looked down at the small girl and she shrugged. Rolling his eyes, Eddie helped Elaina place her things in the trunk of the car.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

After a silent car ride and a warm smile from Eddie, Elaina boarded her plane and was off for the adventure of a lifetime.


	2. Meeting The Fam'

"Sorry for the interruption, we will be landing in L.A. in five minutes. Please fasten your seat bealts" the flight attendant announced through the speaker. All passengers did so and returned back to their business.

Elaina looked out her window, the clouds just passing by in the clear blue sky. Millions of emotions passed through her head. _What is Kim like? She seemed nice on the phone. Eddie seemed pretty positive about me going. Does Kim have kids? How old are they? What are they like? _

The plane began to direct downward and the clouds swiftly moved by, a small bump jolted the passengers and the plane smoothly rode down the runway. As the plane came to a final stop, passengers slowly shuffled off the plane, carrying their carry-ons but their sides. Elaina slowly followed the crowd, backpack slung over her shoulder.

After retrieving the rest of her luggage, Elaina slowly walked through the airport lobby. Eddie has only told her that he aunt would pick her up at the airport, but Elaina had not a clue on what her aunt looked like or how she would aknoledge her.

After wandering around the lobby, a bright sign stood out amongst the crowd. Squinting to read it through the cluster of people, Elaina could finally make out the words.

_Elaina Carter. _Slowly walking to the woman holding the sign, Lauren clutched her heart locket close to her chest. The woman holding the sign with auburn hair looked at Elaina with bright eyes. "Elaina?" the woman asked, slowly Elaina nodded. The woman sighed in relief and smiled "I'm your Aunt Kim".

Elaina looked at her, taking in her features. A fuzzy picture made it's way in to head and she faintly remembered a woman she had seen alot.

Kimberly broke Elaina's thought as she spoke gently, "Are you ready Elaina?" she asked. "Yes" Elaina nodded, Kimberly smiled and threw out the sign.

Elaina followed her Aunt Kim in to the parking lot and to a van where Kimberly helped her place her things in the backseat. They began their ride to Kimberly's home in an awkward silence.

"Do you have any children?" Elaina asked, "Hm?" Kimberly raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any kids?" Elaina repeated, louder this time, Kimberly smiled and nodded "Five". "Really?" Elaina cocked an eyebrow "Well, only two of them are mine. Kendall and Katie. Kendall is your age and Katie is ten." Kimberly explained "What about the other three you mentioned?" Elaina asked "Logan, James and Carlos, they're Kendall's best friends and band mates. Since we've moved here, I became their legal gurdian as well." Kimberly replied.

Elaina simply nodded and looked at the window once again. "You don't remember Kendall, do you?" Kimberly asked. Elaina racked her brain but couldn't remember any children her age.

Slowly Elaina shook her head no "I wish I did, though. I'm finding that I blocked out that time in my life. I couldn't tell you half of my childhood". Kimberly nodded and continued to drive, eyes glued on the road.

"You two were practically inseperable. We used to live next door to you in Minnesota." Kimberly smiled and quietly chuckled "I remember one time, I walked out in to the front yard and found a string in the air connecting your's and Kendall's bedroom windows. So I went in to Kendall's room and found him sitting in his window, holding a tin can to his ear". Elaina smiled, wishing she could remember.

The van rounded a corner and pulled in to a parking lot in front of a large building with a sign reading _Welcome To The Palmwoods_. "Is this it?" Elaina asked, Kimberly smiled and nodded. "It's nice" Elaina remarked, hopping out of the van and going to retrieve her things.

"The boys are home right now, so I can introduce you when we get to the apartment. Oh sweetie! You're going to die of heat in those clothes. Do you have any cooler clothes?" Kimberly asked "No" Elaina shook her head. "We'll fix that" Kimberly assured her and began to help her with her things.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

Kimberly led Elaina down a small hallway and soon a loud crash rang out. Kimberly's eyes widened and she hurried to the door and scrambled to open the door. Stepping in to the brightly colored apartment, Elaina scanned the room.

Three boys kneeled on the floor, scrambling to pick up shards of glass from the floor. A small girl sat on the counter, giggling with a video camera in her hand. And last, standing by the window throwing a hockey puck out the window was another boy.

A crystal clear picture filled Elaina's head and she coughed, bringing all attention on her. The boy at the window spun around and stared at her.

The room sat still as the six kids stared at each other, Kimberly stood to the side to see what happened next.

The silence was broken as the boy at the window dropped the puck and went in a dead run to Elaina. "Elaina!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around the small girl and spinning her in the air.

"Kendall." Kimberly warned. Kendall placed Elaina on the floor and she smiled, shocking Kimberly. "I remember now" Elaina whispered "You remember Kendall?" Kimberly asked "Yes!" Elaina's smile brightened, as did Kendall's. Kimberly beamed as Elaina wrapped her arms around Kendall's torso and he returned the embrace.

Pulling away, Elaina brought her attention to the small girl sitting on the counter. "Mom, this is Elaina?" the small girl asked, Kimberly nodded and the girl hopped off the counter. "I'm Katie" she smiled "I'm Elaina" Elaina smiled. Katie's smile widened and she walked in to her bedroom.

Kendall smiled and walked to the three other guys. "Guys, this is my cousin. Elaina" he beamed "Elaina, this is Carlos Garcia" a small latino wearing a helmet bounced forward "Hi!" he smiled. Elaina smiled and gently waved. The next boy slid forward and flipped his hair "I'm James Diamond" he took Elaina's hand in his and gently kissed the back, earning a glare from Kendall. Elaina chuckled nervously and brought back her hand.

The last boy stepped forward, politely holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Logan. Nice to me you". Elaina smiled and gently shook his hand "Elaina".

James stepped forward again, breaking the hand shake and once again flipping his hair "We're in a band", Elaina raised an eyebrow "Really? What's it called?" she asked, smirking.

Kendall chuckled and leaned down to his mother who was watching with intense eyes. "She's fine, Ma. Elaina is tough, she can handle James. She's minipulative and she'll have him wrapped around her finger in less than a minute. You watch".

"Big Time Rush" James smirked, leaning down lightly. "Never heard of 'em" Elaina shrugged, James stood up completely and his face dropped. Kendall tried to supress a laugh at James' blank face.

"But, I'd love to hear you one day" Elaina smiled, James' face lit up once more and Kendall knew what would come next. "Could you please get me a drink? I'm not sure where I could find one" Elaina batted her eyelashes and James was gone in a flash.

Elaina smirked and spun around on her heels. Logan and Carlos stood directly behind her, both with their mouths dropped open. Kendall burst in to a fit of laughter, holding in stomach as the tears began to stream down his cheeks. Kimberly's eyes widened and she soon joined Kendall.

"How did you do that?" Katie asked from the door, staring in wonder. "I've been trying to get him to do what I want since I could talk!". Kendall's laughs began to slow down and he stood up. "Elaina has been that minipulative since she could walk. Everyone has tried to figure out how she does it, but no one can do it exactly like her." Kendall explained.

James ran in to the room carrying a tray of drinks, slowing down his pace as he approached Elaina. "I made lemonade, pink lemonade, and strawberry iced tea" he announced, Elaina grinned and gently took the strawberry iced tea. "Thank you, um, I'm sorry. What was your name?" she asked, using her sweet voice.

James' face dropped once again and Elaina smirked "James" he mumbled. "James" Elaina said "James" she repeated, trailing a gentle line down James' cheek and making his face light up. "Thank you, James" Elaina smirked as James returned to the kitchen to place the left over drinks in the fridge.

Turning around once more, Elaina turned around to the still shocked Logan and Carlos. "That's amazing" the two mumbled. Kendall burst in to laughter once again but this time Elaina joined him, holding her side and tears running off her pale cheeks.

"This is going to be quite an adventure" Kimberly whispered to herself, smiling at the two cousins and emotionless expressions of Carlos and Logan.


	3. Your New Choreographer

"Elaina, you don't have any clothes for warm weather, do you?" Kimberly asked, sipping from her iced tea "Nope" Elaina shook her head. "Katie!" Kimberly yelled, the small girl emerged and raised an eyebrow "What?".

Kimberly smiled "How would you like to go shopping with Elaina, get to know her?" she asked "Yeah!" Katie nodded, smiling. "Great, I'll drop you girls off at the mall" Kimberly beamed "Do you have a cell phone, Elaina?" she asked "Yeah" Elaina nodded "You girls can call me when your ready and I'll pick you up, sound good?" both girls nodded and smiled.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

"Call me when you're ready!" Kimberly called, waving to Elaina and Katie. The two girls started inside the mall and Elaina stared in awe at every store. "This place is awesome" Elaina breathed "What?" Katie asked "This place is awesome" Elaina smiled, Katie chuckled and grabbed Elaina's hand, leading her in to one of the stores.

"So you and Kendall used to be, like, best friends?" Katie asked "Yeah, your mom keeps telling me all these stories about the two of us" Elaina nodded "You don't remember them?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow "It's complicated" Elaina shrugged. Katie stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms "Complicated?".

Elaina sighed and stopped as well "When I was seven, my parents died and I had to move to Michigan with my dad's parents" she began "So your grandparents?" Katie interjected "They were nothing like that. I hated being there, so I kinda blocked out that part of my life. I really don't remember that much" Elaina explained. Katie simply nodded and began to walk again, before erupting in laughter.

"What?" Elaina asked "I can only imagine what Kendall was like" Katie giggled, Elaina smiled and grabbed the smaller girls arm, pulling her in to another store.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

After finally buying enough warm weather clothes, and buying a soft pretzel to share with Katie, Elaina called Mrs. Knight to come and pick her and Katie up. As Mrs. Knight pulled in to the parking lot, Elaina and Katie both jumped in to the van, smiling. "Did you girls get everything you needed?" Mrs. Knight asked, beginning to drive down the road. "Yes, and I had some money left over so Katie and I shared a soft pretzel and I got Katie something" Elaina replied, grinning.

Kimberly beamed and continued driving "Did you have a good time, Katie?" she asked "Yes!" Katie smiled.

Arriving at the Palmwoods where Elaina brought her things to the apartment, Katie agreed for Elaina to share a room with her. "I've got to hang out with my friend Tyler, see you later Elaina" Katie waved as she walked out of the room. Elaina smiled and waved, slowly sitting down on her bed.

The bedroom door opened and Kendall entered, grinning. "Elaina Jane" he smiled as he sat down on the bed next to Elaina "What do _**you **_want?" Elaina teased, shoving Kendall's shoulder. "I want _**you **_to come to the studio with the guys and I" Kendall replied "Really?" Elaina raised an eyebrow "Yeah" Kendall nodded "Just let me change, and I'll go" Elaina agreed, standing up. Kendall beamed and his eyes shined in exitement.

Coming out of the bathroom, now dressed in complete "California Clothes", Elaina smiled and placed a DC on her head. "I'm ready" Elaina twirled in a circle and Kendall chuckled, dragging the smaller girl out of the room and to the kitchen.

Elaina followed the boys to the lobby where a woman waited at the door, clutching a clipboard to her chest and holding a coffee. "Guys, who is this?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow "Kelly, this is my Cousin. Elaina" Kendall smiled, lightly pushing Elaina forward. A smile came to the woman's face and she held out her hand "I'm Kelly Wainright, Gustavo Rocque's assistant". Elaina slowly took her hand, gently shaking it "Elaina Carter".

"Come on guys, and Elaina, let's go" Kelly held out her hand and led the teens to her car. "Um, guys? We could have a problem" Kelly stopped in her tracks "What's the problem?" Logan asked "My car seats five, and we have six people who need to be seated" Kelly replied. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Elaina. Sit on somebody's lap".

Kendall immediatly jumped in to the passenger seat, smirking. "Come on Elaina, you can sit on my lap" Carlos shrugged, hopping in the back seat. "Okay" Elaina shrugged, waiting for James and Logan to get in the back seat as well. "Come on!" Carlos chuckled as he patted his lap, Elaina rolled her eyes and hesitantly climbed over James, slowly sitting on Carlos' lap. Kendall spun around in his seat and burst in to laughter at the stiffness of his cousin.

"Never again" Elaina shook her head, causing the boys to chuckle and Kelly even cracked a smile. "Don't laugh!" Elaina pouted, soon breaking down in to giggles.

Upon arriving at Rocque Records, the guys immediatly jumped out of the car. All except Carlos. Stepping out of the car, Elaina pointed a finger at Carlos "We never speak of this". The small latino simply chuckled and pulled Elaina in to the studio.

"Gustavo, the boys have someone they want you to meet" Kelly explained. Entering the studio, a large man whearing bug eyed glasses stood before Elaina. "Who is this?" the man yelled. Kendall watched Elaina protectively, but was shocked to see Elaina not even flinch.

"Lain, you okay?" Kendall asked, Elaina cocked an eyebrow at him "Why wouldn't I be?". Kendall simply shrugged. "I'm Elaina Carter, Kendall's cousin" Elaina smiled as she held out a hand, the large man ignored it and snorted "I'm Gustavo Rocque". Nodding, Elaina stepped back. "If you're going to stay, you're going to stay quiet!" Gustavo yelled.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

Elaina watched from a window as the guys failed to accomplish a dance that Mr. X was trying to explain. As Mr. X left the room to retrieve Asprin, Elaina entered the studio, scowling. "What are you doing?" Elaina exclaimed "How can you not do that simple dance?" she asked. "It's hard!" James argued "No it isn't!" Elaina retorted "Watch."

Moving perfectly and nailing each step, Elaina performed the dance routine exactly as Mr. X advised. Gustavo and Kelly intensly watched and as Elaina finished, both ran in to the studio. "That was amazing!" Kelly exclaimed, beaming. Elaina looked up and raised an eyebrow "Really?". Kelly and Gustavo both nodded quickly. "Do you think, you would like to be the boys new choreographer?" Kelly asked. Elaina's eyes widened "Are you serious?" she asked "Completely" Kelly nodded.

"Wait, _**new **_choreographer?" Kendall asked "Mr. X quit" Gustavo shrugged "So what do you think?" he asked Elaina "Um, sure" Elaina smiled. Kelly beamed and wrote something on her clipboard. "Great, so you can start now!" Gustavo yelled as he walked out of the room, Kelly at his heel.

Elaina slowly turned to face the guys, eyebrow cocked "Wow, never thought that my cousin would be my choreographer" Kendall remarked. "Let's get to dancing!" Carlos exclaimed "Yeah, about that, I can't dance in this!" Elaina stated, referring to her denim shorts.

"Logan! Give Elaina your pants!" Kendall yelled "Excuse me?" Elaina and Logan simotaniously asked "Why me?" Logan questioned "Because you're the smallest!" Kendall replied "Just get her an extra pair of pants!" he yelled "Okay!" Logan yelled. Elaina giggled as she followed Logan through Rocque Records and to a small room where four duffle bags lay on the floor.

"_**This **_is where you keep your things?" Elaina asked, gesturing around the small room, Logan chuckled and nodded "It sucks". "Will these be okay?" Logan asked, holding up a pair of red basketball shorts "Sure" Elaina nodded, smiling slightly. "You want a t- shirt?" Logan asked "M' kay" Elaina shrugged. An evil grin came across Logan's face as he turned to another duffle bag.

"It's James'" Logan chuckled as he tossed Elaina a black t-shirt, the smaller girl burst in to laughter as Logan continued to shift through the duffle bag. Pulling things out such as hair combs, brushes, sprays, and tanning spray. "That bag is James'?" Elaina asked through giggles, Logan nodded and continued to laugh even harder as he pulled out a large mirror.

Finally the laughter slowly subsided and Elaina went to quickly change in the bathroom. Returning in clothes she could dance in, Elaina swiped a pair of red and black sneakers from what she assumed to be Kendall's duffle bag and once again followed Logan back to the dance studio.

Upon returning to the studio, Elaina and Logan were greeted by James "Is that my shirt?" he asked, looking Elaina up and down. Logan brought his hand to his mouth to try and contain the laughter, but stopped himself as James smiled and shrugged, walking back to the guys.

"What just happened?" Logan whispered to Elaina "What do you mean?" she asked "I was expecting James to expload" Logan replied "Hm" Elaina cocked an eyebrow and made her way to the center of the room. "Okay guys, Mr. X was trying to teach you a really simple routine. Just do what I do and we'll be golden" Elaina smiled, beggining the routine.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

After an hour of Elaina slowly running through the dance steps, the guys had almost completely acomplished learning it. Kimberly Knight pulled up in front of Rocque Records, Katie imediatly jumping out and running to hug Elaina. Kendall stared in awe at the normally tough ten year old show affection to a girl she had only met that day.

"I call shot gun!" Katie yelled, releasing Elaina and retreating back to the van. The five teens climbed in to the back seats and Elaina beamed "I don't have to sit on Carlos' lap!" she giggled.

Kimberly pulled in to the parking lot of the Palmwoods where everyone quickly hopped out. "Hey Elaina, you want to hang out at the pool?" Katie asked "Kay" Elaina shrugged, following Katie to the apartment to change in to her bathing suit. "_**I **_have a date with Jo" Kendall beamed, running off to the Palmwoods park. "_**I'm **_going to go and finish my science project" Logan smiled and headed towards the apartment.

"Well what are you two going to do?" Mrs. Knight asked, James and Carlos turned to eachother and shared quick glances before returning their gazes to Mrs. Knight and shrugging. "To the pool!" the two yelled in unison, racing to the in-famous Palmwoods pool.


End file.
